The present invention relates to an engine device.
There has been conventionally known a technique of purifying the exhaust gas discharged from the diesel engine by arranging a case inward provided with a diesel particulate filter (hereinafter, refer to as a DPF case), and a case inward provided with a urea selective reducing type catalyst (hereinafter, refer to as an SCR case), as an exhaust gas purification device (an exhaust gas aftertreatment device) in an exhaust channel of the diesel engine, and introducing the exhaust gas to the DPF case and the SCR case (refer, for example, to Japanese Patent No. 4703260, Japanese Patent No. 4605205 and Japanese Patent No. 5020185).